my_muppets_show_appfandomcom-20200214-history
Frequently Asked Questions
Here you will find answers to frequently asked questions. Beginner Questions Q: What is the goal of the game? A: To create unique stages filled with Muppets. There are decorations, set designs, and light shows to buy to make your stage decorative. There are goals and achievements in the game that reward you with diamonds, coins, and experience points. Q: How do I use HarvE to create new Muppets? A: In order to place Muppets in the HarvE you must first purchase and digitize 2 Muppets. Once you place at least 2 Muppets on the stage you are required to feed them to level 4 before placing them in the HarvE. To create a new Muppet, tap on HarvE and choose one Muppet from the left column and one from the right column. If you cannot choose Muppets then check if they are level 4. Use the Digitizer Formulas to avoid the guesswork. Q: I am using the Digitizer Formulas but I am getting a different Muppet, why? A: This is a game of patience and luck. You might get the Muppet the first time using the code or the 60th time. There is no guarantee that you will get the Muppet you want. Q: What is XP? A: XP stands for experience. You need XP to level up. Early in the game you will level up quickly, but after level 10 it takes longer to level up with each level requiring more XP than the previous. High level take upwards of 30 million XP. Q: How do I gain XP? A: Feeding Muppets, placing Muppets and decorations, and collecting achievements and goals will reward you with XP. Friend Questions Q: How do I add friends? A: In the app tap "Friends" then "Invite" then "Friend Code". Proceed to enter a friend's code. Need codes? No problem. Visit the Friend Codes page. Q: Are there other ways to add friends? A: Yes. You can add friends via Facebook, Twitter, and email. By using these methods you can earn diamonds. In the app tap "Friends" then "Invite" then any of the previously listed options. Q: Can I collect roses from my friend's stages? A: Yes. We encourage you to visit your friend's stages as well as the Top Stages and Random Stages. You can collect roses from every stage you visit. Each rose is worth 5X the level you are on. For example, if you are level 30 then each rose is worth 150 coins. Technical Questions Q: My game will not load, what should I do? A: First try doing a force close to get rid of bad data your phone may be holding. If that does not work try uninstalling and reinstalling the game. Don't worry about losing progress as your game is saved on their servers and not on your device. Q: I lost/broke my device and I want my stage back. Is this possible? A: To regain your stage send support an email at mymuppetsshow@bbbsupport.com and be sure to include your BBB id # (friend code), your current level and estimated food, diamond and coin levels. Q: How do I play the game from multiple devices? A: Merge your game with Game Center by choosing "Options" and then "Merge with Game Center" at the bottom of the screen. However, if you have different My Muppets Show accounts on each device your Game Center may keep the lower level game. If you experience any difficulty send support an email at mymuppetsshow@bbbsupport.com and explain your issue. Playing from multiple devices is not yet available for Android. Category:Help